


Every Woman's Fantasy Come True

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Ron do the housework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Woman's Fantasy Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by the incomparable [](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/)**magicofisis**. Thanks, hon!

“Ron, are you awake?”  
  
Ron snorted loudly and waved a sleepy hand in Harry’s face. “Whuuuu…”  
  
“Shhhh! Don’t wake her.” Harry clamped a hand over Ron’s mouth.  
  
“Wake who?”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Hermione, you tosser.”  
  
Ron’s eyes fluttered open as consciousness returned. “Why are you waking me up, and why are you worried about waking Hermione? Didn’t she take a Dreamless Sleep potion last night?”  
  
Harry thought for a moment. “Oh, yeah.”  
  
“Yeah, mate. She’s out for another couple of hours.” He stretched and reached for Harry. “But now that I’m awake, me and you could probably find something to do.”  
  
Harry allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, and was almost convinced to roll on top of Ron when he remembered.  
  
“No, wait. We can do this later. C’mere.” Harry got off the bed and tried to pull Ron off.  
  
“No, wanna sleep. Or fuck,” Ron protested.  
  
“Do you want to make Hermione happy?” Harry asked, thinking fast. “Do you want to have sex with her again?”  
  
Ron looked at him quizzically. “Well, yeah, but you’re good in a pinch.” He made another grab, this time for Harry’s bits.  
  
“C’mon! We can do that later. I’ve got an idea.” He headed for the bathroom.  
  
Ron pulled himself up and swung his long legs over the side of the bed, grumbling. “It’s never good when Harry thinks in the morning.”  
  
*~*  
  
Both dressed quickly, pausing for teeth brushing, a quick snog, and a towel snapping at Ron’s arse before they exited the darkened bedroom.  
  
“What’s up, Harry?” Ron yawned as he flicked his wand to boil the kettle as Harry set out mugs and tea.  
  
“Well, Hermione’s been working so hard lately I thought we’d stay home today and get some of the house stuff done.” Harry’s head emerged from the fridge; he carried a carton of eggs, a brick of cheese and a packet of sausages to the counter. “But first, we need sustenance.”  
  
Ron groaned. “I won’t argue with the food part, but why do we have to do all the work around here? We work hard, too!” He broke the eggs into a bowl while Harry tossed the sausages into a skillet. Ron reached for the bread and put two slices into the toaster as he passed Harry the bowl of beaten eggs. “You were gone for two days this week on a case, and I worked overtime three nights. The taxes were due for the store and George was gone one of those days to sign a new contract for the Edinburgh store, and….”  
  
“I’m not saying we don’t work hard too, Ron, but we’ve barely seen Hermione for weeks. When we do she’s always stressed out and writing case briefs and reading law books. And, it paid off.” Harry carried the now cooked eggs and sausages to the table while Ron floated steaming mugs and plates with his wand. “I heard from Kingsley yesterday that Hermione got her promotion in the division.”  
  
Ron made a noise of surprise. “No way! No one’s ever been promoted in that department in their first year. Hermione told me that.”  
  
“Well, she did,” Harry said proudly. “But it’s cost her. She’s exhausted. I had to go get her yesterday because she was afraid she’d Splinch herself. And—” Harry pointed at Ron with his knife—“if you haven’t noticed, this place is a fucking dump.”  
  
“Hey, it is not! I straightened it up last week.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again. “Ron, that was last week, for Merlin’s sake. We may not be around much, but we still live here. Look at dishes on the sideboard. And have you seen the mountain of laundry?”  
  
“I don’t know why you and Hermione just don’t do Cleaning charms like my mum. It’s easier, it takes less time, the clothes—“  
  
“Feel like they’ve been sanded,” Harry finished. “They’re stiff and itchy. Even your mum says that washing them with water and soap is better.”  
  
“Well, I like the Cleaning charms.”  
  
“But Hermione likes her clothes washed in the washing machine and dryer. They smell better too. And she likes a clean lav with a clean tub so she can relax with a bubble bath.” Harry took a long sip of tea, and gave Ron a knowing look. “You like how Hermione smells after a bath. You like how she _is_ after the bath.”  
  
Ron’s eyes took on a far-away look. “Yeah, she’s so soft and smells like cherry blossoms.”  
  
“And since she hasn’t has sex in about, oh, three weeks…”  
  
Ron put down his tea mug. “Harry, mate, you’re right. We need to get this place cleaned up for her while she has a proper lie-in.”  
  
“So, you’ll help?”  
  
“Of course. Our Hermione deserves a day off.”  
  
“And a clean home.”  
  
“And a three hour orgasm.”  
  
“That goes without saying.”  
  
“What do we do first?”  
  
*~*  
  
Harry and Ron worked for several hours, completing all the chores inside and outside their home, manually and magically. They were standing in the kitchen drinking cool water when Hermione shuffled in.  
  
“Good morning,” she said sleepily, but with a smile.  
  
“You mean, good _afternoon_ ,” Ron replied, gathering her in his arms. “Such a sleepy-head you are.”  
  
“Aw, now, Ron,” Harry said as she moved to give him a hug, “Dreamless Sleep will do that to you, you know.”  
  
“Mmm…and such a good batch it was,” she said appreciatively. “Who do I need to thank?”  
  
“That would be Harry,” Ron said. “Mr. Potions Expert now-that-Snape-isn’t-my-teacher. He makes a stonking good hangover relief potion, too.”  
  
Hermione snuggled into Harry’s chest as he kissed her forehead. “I wouldn’t know anything about that,” she said.  
  
“Just you wait. You’ll want to tear into a bottle of Old Ogden’s Best after a bloody long day.”  
  
“Doubt that,” Harry laughed. “If she can get through the last four months without any assistance from Mr. Ogden, she can handle anything.”  
  
“So what have you two been doing since you got up?” she inquired, looking around for a mug and some tea.  
  
“Well…”  
  
And as the young men fixed lunch for all of them, they told her of their pursuit of cleanliness.  
  
“You’re kidding?” she said, wide-eyed.  
  
“Nope. Ron even did the laundry,” Harry said, placing a steaming mug in front of her.  
  
She turned to look at Ron. “The Muggle way?”  
  
“I am now the master of the metal beast,” he said, holding a finger up in triumph. “Two and half loads already done and…” Just as he proclaimed his victory, a loud buzzer went off from the anteroom. “Make that three.”  
  
Hermione jumped up to inspect, Ron and Harry trailing behind her. She reached into the dryer to pull out the hot clothing. “Did you remember to sort the colours?”  
  
Ron looked puzzled. “What? Sort by colours?”  
  
She whirled around. “Where are the whites?”  
  
“Whites? You mean socks and stuff?”  
  
Hermione looked into a nearby basket that held already dried clothes. It was a jumble of jeans and t-shirts and socks and…  
  
“You put my bras in the dryer,” she said in dismay. “And you…Ron! All the whites are pink!!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Harry and Ron looked into the basket. “I swear they didn’t look that way when I pulled them out,” Ron said.  
  
“Well, of course not because the light isn’t on.” She reached up and pulled on a dangling chain overhead; light instantly flooded the small room. “Oh Merlin!”  
  
The pile of clothing in the basket wasn’t just pink; it was vividly pink. Once white socks, y-fronts, good dress shirts and blouses, and t-shirts were now various shades of pink. Hermione dug through the pile and extracted a red cotton sock, a red polo shirt, and a brand new red towel. She held them up to Ron. “Yours, I presume.”  
  
“Ummm…”  
  
“Ron, we’ve gone over this. Whites are to be washed with only whites or neutral colours such as grey or ivory. You should never wash jeans with t-shirts because they dry at different temperatures. And in the name of all things magical, NEVER wash towels with my bras and…”  
  
Harry pulled Hermione away from Ron as she got closer to him and as her voice rose in volume. She was waving the red clothing in his face, just inches from his nose. “Hermione, it’s going to be ok,” he said gently.  
  
“No, Harry, it isn’t. Because even though we can charm the clothing to become white, nothing will stay perfectly white over time. Eventually, the magic wears off and everything will become pink again.” Hermione started to get tearful. “And I really liked that blouse.”  
  
“It’s ok, really,” Harry said again. “It’ll just be a good excuse to go shopping.”  
  
“But I don’t have time to—“  
  
“Um, Ron, can you call your mum and ask her for some advice? Come on, Hermione, you need another cup of tea.” Harry led her from the laundry room by the hand.  
  
*~*  
  
Several hours later, Ron and Harry stood over a perfectly folded pile of pristinely white clothing. An emergency visit from Mrs. Weasley, brandishing a copy of Elmira Gulch’s _Practical Household Magic_ and from which she taught the boys how to properly clean clothing and remove the extraneous dye, set everything to rights once again.  
  
Hermione had returned to the bedroom to lie down. Once Harry and Ron had sorted and folded all the clothing, they timidly opened the door.  
  
“I’ve got chocolate,” Ron said hopefully.  
  
“And tea,” added Harry.  
  
Hermione looked into their anxious faces, and then laughed. Piles of fresh laundry floated about their heads in a comical fashion. Harry directed them with his wand, and the piles gently fell onto the bed. They made their offerings of tea and chocolate in gestures of obeisance and reverence and laughter. She swatted at them.  
  
“This is so nice,” she said, picking up a pile of her shirts and burying her face in them. “I’m sorry. I went a little mental earlier.”  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged smiles. “It’s all for you, you know,” Ron said. “And congratulations on your promotion. Well done, Hermione.” He leant over and kissed her.  
  
“Never had any doubts about it. You always get what you want, especially when you work really hard for it.” Harry kissed her, too.  
  
“Thanks. I, though, had some doubts.” Her face clouded over for a second, then she brightened. “The look on Dolores Umbridge’s face made all the late nights worth it.”  
  
Harry and Ron whooped with glee. They lifted her off the bed and twirled her around the room, knocking several piles of clothing off the bed. Ron showed off his newly acquired domestic skills by waving his wand, making the clothes fold and stack themselves neatly again.  
  
“Well done, Ron,” she enthused.  
  
“Oh, but I’m not done,” he said. “Watch this.” With three quick flicks of the wand and murmured spell, drawers opened and the clothes sorted themselves.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed. “Other than the fact that Hermione’s knickers ended up in my t-shirt drawer, I’d say you have become the undisputed master of the laundry,” Harry said.  
  
“Thanks to Mum and Elmira.”  
  
“Oh, thank you so much for doing all this,” Hermione said, sipping her cooled tea. “This is the perfect end to a very long endeavor.”  
  
“It didn’t take that long for us to do everything,” Harry said as he flomped onto the bed next to her. “Just a few hours and—“  
  
“Not that, silly. I mean, over the past several months,” she said. “I haven’t been around much, and when I have I’ve had my head buried in a book or parchment.”  
  
”And when you weren’t doing that, you were thinking about it. Or what you needed or should be doing,” Ron added, sitting at their feet. “Even when you were with us, you weren’t.” He rubbed her feet.  
  
“I’m sorry. I—”  
  
“Shh. No need to explain or apologize,” he said. “We understand, don’t we, Harry?”  
  
“Of course.” Harry urged her to lean forward and he massaged her shoulders.  
  
Hermione moaned appreciatively. “That’s heavenly.”  
  
The boys continued their ministrations to her body, unspoken determination to work out the kinks and relax her muscles to make her feel as wanted and loved and welcomed as possible. Touching her, touching each other, the bonds of their love renewed and strengthened.  
  
“Mmm,” she breathed. “You know what else I haven’t had much of?”  
  
“Sex,” Ron said helpfully, immediately.  
  
“Very good, Ron. Think you can help me out?”  
  
“Most assuredly.” He leant in and kissed her lips.  
  
Harry watched over Hermione’s shoulder. He always did love watching them kiss, not that it turned him on particularly, but that after years and years of sniping and arguing they were finally shutting up and getting to it. Watching them kiss was tangible proof that love and animal attraction will out every time.  
  
Lost in that thought, Harry suddenly realized they weren’t kissing anymore; Ron was giving him a particularly hungry look as he rubbed Hermione’s breast. “Anything you need?” Harry asked him.  
  
“Yeah. You.” Ron kissed him.  
  
As they kissed the soft whisper of a spell and the sliding away of clothing barely perturbed them. They knew and trusted what was happening to them. They parted and were rewarded with the sight of expanses of pale skin and freckles and dark hair and Hermione’s heavy-lidded eyes upon them.  
  
With ease, she pushed Ron onto the bed and straddled him. His hard cock, already leaking and slick, slid effortlessly into her willing body. “Oh god I have missed you, missed this,” she moaned.  
  
Harry, taking up behind her, kneaded her breasts, pinching taut nipples and rubbed his cock in the cleft of her bottom. “Missed me too?” he breathed.  
  
Mmm-ost assuredly,” she gasped. “Take me.”  
  
Harry picked up his wand to summon the lubricant and a condom from the drawer. As he prepared himself, Hermione stilled on Ron’s cock, eliciting a small moan of protest from its owner.  
  
She favored him with a wicked grin. “You’ll love this,” she cooed.  
  
Harry gently pushed her forward and then carefully fingered her entrance. She shivered as he circled the tight ring, heightening her response. Ron kissed her, bringing her close to the brink.  
  
“Wait!” Hermione said, pulling away from Ron’s lips. “Wait!”  
  
“Come if you want, luv,” Harry said, leaning over to kiss the nap of her neck as he pushed his finger inside her. “We can wait for you to recover.”  
  
“Hey, speak for yourself,” Ron protested, though without ire. “Just hurry.”  
  
“Can’t hurry this,” Harry replied. “But I think things are good. You all right, Hermione?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed, “I am.”  
  
Harry positioned himself and very, very slowly pushed his cock through the now-relaxed opening as Ron held her steady.  
  
“Oooohhhh, gooodddd,” Hermione moaned. “That’s…just….ooooh!”  
  
Harry gripped her hips, reveling in her tight heat. “Fuck, this is amazing. Never get tired of this. Never.”  
  
Ron levered Hermione upwards so he could move. “Mmm…god, love feeling you inside her, Harry. Love you both.”  
  
“Now,” Hermione demanded, stroking her clit. “Harder now.”  
  
Harry and Ron, through much practice, set up a gentle thrusting rhythm. Ron rolled her taut nipples round his long fingers.  
  
Finally, she succumbed to the sensations rocketing through her body and came, crying out for the intensity. As she shook from the force of her orgasm, Harry climaxed. And Ron, feeling Harry’s cock pulse and Hermione’s contractions round him, came as well.  
  
All three sagged, breathing hard, Harry’s arms supporting Hermione. She slumped forward, then rolled off of Ron, taking Harry with her.  
  
“Oh my god,” she said breathily, “that was…”  
  
“Amazing…”  
  
“Fantastic….”  
  
“Just what I needed,” she said, giggling. Then, she sighed. “Thank you for being here for me.”  
“Where else are we gonna go?” Ron said. “Now shush so I can sleep. Cleaning and laundry has tuckered me all out.” He rolled closer, spooning with Hermione and laying his hand on Harry’s hip.  
  
“Mm…tomorrow you can help me organize my study,” Hermione said, snuggling into Harry’s chest. “And clean out the cellar. And…”  
  
“And have more sex,” Harry added. “Much more.”


End file.
